Harry and Draco: Senior Year
by xTipyourHOOKERXD
Summary: Our boys are back for a very interesting Senior Year.. Sequel to You Don't Know You The Way I Do
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! What? A sequel? I know! Anyways, yes this is the sequel to You Don't Know You The Way I Do. And I am excited.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Seamus, Neville, Tom, Blaise, and Pansy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter!

**Summary: **Our boys are back for their last year..

Onwards my friends, to chapter one!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draco: Senior Year<strong>

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p>Loud laughter pierced the air. The now eighteen year old rolled his eyes and put his pillow over his head sighing loudly.<p>

Harry wanted to die.

It was as simple as that, all damn summer Snape has been coming over or taking his mum out on dates and what not. He hated it! This summer wasn't how he expected it at all. Harry got up and slid his shoes on.

The brunette ran a hand through his air and grabbed his car keys. He had to get out of here. Harry never wanted to come home anymore, dinners would be awkward, he couldn't even spend time with Draco in his room because thinking about Snape in the same room with his mother made him shudder.

Harry walked out of his room. His mum Lily Potter was sitting in the living room laughing at something Snape said. Harry walked to the front door and placed his hand on the door knob. "I'm going to Ron's for a bit" he told his Lily.

"Mmkay darling, see you later"

Harry nodded awkwardly then left. He got in his car and drove over to the Burrow where all the boys were hanging out. Harry parked his red car across the street and walked to the door, hands shoved in his pocket.

"Oh Harry dear!" Molly Weasley said smiling brightly. Harry smiled back, "Ron told me you'd be here, Where's Draco?"

"He's out with his family"

Molly nodded putting on a sad face, "I haven't seen him all summer" Harry shifted and looked at his second mom. Molly stepped aside so Harry could come inside.

"Well yeah he spent he July in Italy" Harry said stepping inside the Burrow. Molly put a hand on Harry's forearm nodding. Harry smiled and walked out back to see Ron, Seamus, Dean, Oliver, and Neville sitting under a tent talking rather loudly.

The brunette walked over to them and smacked the back of Seamus' head. "Hey" he greeted them. The 5 boys greeted Harry with 'hello's' and 'sup's'. Harry sat down next to Ron. The red head grinned at his friend and dug his hand in the cooler.

Ron pulled out a beer and handed it to Harry. "There you go mate"

"Oi, does your mum know you're drinking out here?" Harry teased.

"Oh fuck off" was the response he got back.

Hours later Harry pulled in his driveway and stumbled to his door. Shit, he shouldn't have drunk at Ron's house. And her really shouldn't have drove home while drunk. He wasn't that drunk though, but he was drunk enough his mom would know.

Fumbling with the keys Harry pushed the door open and walked inside. As soon as he got into his room he slipped out of his shoes and jeans and crawled into bed.

"Ughh"

_knock knock_

"Mmnn"

_knock knock_

"Come in, come in, please stop banging on the door" Harry called and pulled the covers up over his head. His head was throbbing his pain.

"I thought I was knocking softly"

Harry threw the covers off of him when he heard that voice. Draco stood in front of him with a dashing smile playing on his lips and a hand on his hip. Harry sat up and pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

"I missed you so much" Harry said as he nuzzled his nose in the blonds neck. Draco laughed.

"I missed you too"

"How did you manage to leave the house?" Harry let go of his grip on Draco's lithe waist.

"I just left"

Harry smiled his head was throbbing less now, "Aw, you left the house just for little 'ol me?" he teased.

The blond smiled and kissed him. "Of course I did" he murmured against Harry's lips. Harry pulled Draco in for a deeper kiss sliding across his bottom lip wanting entry. Draco parted his lips.

Harry pulled away, "I need some Advil" he groaned laying down. Draco straddled Harry's thighs looking down at him.

"We finally have time alone and you want to waste it?" A smirk was pulling at Draco's pink lips.

Harry shrugged, "I have a hang over"

The blond shook his head, "Well this is punishment for drinking too much" Draco said smiling, "no Advil for you"

Harry groaned.

Later they sat at Harry's kitchen table. Harry sat on the counter with a bag of chips in his lap, while Draco sat at the table facing his boyfriend his pale hands full of a cup of tea. Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Harry get off the counter"

Harry grunted. Draco rolled his eyes before sipping his tea.

"You should listen to your mother" Severus said leaning against the doorway smirking in Harry's direction. Draco wanted to laugh when he saw Harry's angry face.

"Hello Severus"

"Hello Draco" he replied his attention on Draco now.

"How are you this summer?"

Harry didn't listen to Draco and Snape talk. How dare Snape waltz in his house and start bossing him around? Harry knew he was being childish but he didn't care at the moment. For Merlin's sake he was eighteen now, practically an adult.

It seemed like his mum was reading his mind because he glanced over to her and he saw her frowning in his direction. Guilt bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Harry tried to push it back down with his childish reasons.

He was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard Draco's laugh flow threw the kitchen. The blond put his tea down with a smile. He looked so adorable, Harry wanted to pull him into his arms.

"School is in a few days" said Severus, "and you're going to be a senior"

"I know!" Draco exclaimed obviously getting excited. "And it feels like just yesterday I was a skinny little thing in ninth grade"

Lily laughed at her sons boyfriend. She thought he was very charming. Harry was lucky to have him, even though he didn't seem to be patient at all.

"I say the same thing about Harry" she added into the conversation.

Harry hopped off of the counter, "I am here"

After an awkward silence Draco coughed and got up. "Me and Harry are about to go out-"

"We are?"

"-have fun you two" the blond finished then took Harry by the wrist and practically dragged him out of the house. Harry waved to his mum before he shut the door behind him.

"What is up with your bad attitude Harry?" Draco asked as soon as they went outside.

"I don't know, you know that I don't like Snape and he's teasing me. You saw it"

Draco sighed, "Yes I did, but you know he is"

Harry grunted again.

"Let's go to the park" Draco decided. "We can walk"

"I'd like that"

Harry held Draco's hands and intertwined their fingers. The brunette picked their hands up and kissed Draco's knuckles. The blond laughed. Harry pulled Draco in front of him and wrapped his hands around Draco's waist.

They walked together to the park ignoring all of the stares they got. Later Draco was on the swings and Harry was in font of him pushing him back by his knees.

"So tell what happened again?"

"I don't know, ever since my father has been working with Tom's father, he's been acting..different."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

"He's getting aggravated more and he looks himself up in his study, he terrorizes the maids, and he's in meetings all the time" Draco finished.

"So that's why I haven't seen you a lot this summer?" Harry asked.

"Some what yeah. My fathers cool about me being gay and stuff but he's changing" Draco said his voice getting lower, "He's not like telling me I can't be gay and stuff like that but these looks he's giving me. I don't like it"

Harry chewed on his lower lip. In all honesty he didn't know what to say to Draco at all. "Maybe it's because of that bastard Riddle's father"

"Oh I know it is, there's something odd about that whole family" Draco said. Harry stopped him from swinging and leaned in for a kiss. Draco smiled and kissed him back.

"Have you seen Pansy or Blaise?" Harry asked as he started pushing Draco again.

"Yup, we've went out and stuff"

"Like partying?"

"Mhm, Harry?"

Draco looked back at his boyfriend. Harry's bright green eyes were staring back at him. The blond looked down then looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"We went to a party once and me and Blaise tried ecstasy"

Harry looked at Draco like he grew two heads.

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said." Harry cut Draco off, "I'm just trying to comprehend when you got so stupid that you tried drugs at a party" Draco looked sheepish.

"I know, I know. Drugs aren't good at all, but it was a one time thing. And besides you drink with you're friends all the time" Draco said in a lower voice, "Why can't I have fun?"

"Because _you_ are doing _drugs_ Draco" Harry stressed, "It's not the same"

Draco bit his lower lip. Harry sighed.

"Just promise me you won't so it again alright?"

"I promise Harry"

Harry smiled and pulled Draco into another kiss.

* * *

><p>I know you're like what the hell was that? Well hang in there guys as you can see everything is changing.<p>

And in this fic there will be break-ups, pregnancies (not mpreg), drugs, drinking. Just the whole deal. So if you liked it just review and tell me!

Next Chapter: school and Harry get's a new..friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews and the story alerts. I was going to update yesterday but my internet was messing up. Anyway I don't have anything to say really, so let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draco: Senior Year<strong>

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p>A pale hand shot out of the covers when a loud noise filled the silence. Draco groaned and shut his alarm clock off. Was it really time for school already? The blond sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he got up and dragged himself to the bathroom.<p>

It was funny how things played out. Last year he woke up everyday with a headache. He would put on cover up to hide his bags. Draco woke up hating the whole football team at school. Now he was dating one of them.

He could walk into school with his head higher than usual, no one bothered him now that he was dating Harry. The Weasel bothered him but that was never going to change. Draco stepped into the shower still tired.

He stepped out a half an hour later and walked into his room. The blond got dressed in tight fitting jeans and one of Harry's sweatshirts. He checked his phone, 6:57. Perfect, he had time to pick Pansy up and stop to get something for breakfast.

Draco slid on a pair of flip flops and walked downstairs. In the dining room he saw his father and his mother sitting at the table like they do almost everyday. Draco smiled, somethings never changed.

Of course Scorpius wasn't here school for him didn't start until about eight anyways. Draco walked into the dining room and put his hands on the back of his mothers chair. "Hello" he said pleasantly.

"Hello Draco" Narcissa said. Lucius gave a nod but didn't look up from the new paper. Draco frowned. The blond walked over to the middle of the table and took an apple out of a bowl still looking at his father.

Lucius looked up at his son. The older Malfoy sighed. His son, his flesh and blood prancing around in tight jeans, his hair in a low pony tail, and flip flops. "Who's sweatshirt is that?" Narcissa asked, "I don't remember being that for you?"

"Oh" Draco blushed, "That's because it's Harry's"

_Harry._ Another thing. Lucius didn't like the Potter boy. Not after he hurt Draco, and it sounds childish but it is the truth. Lucius never did like him, and after hearing those stories from Tom Riddle, he didn't want Draco around him.

"Well I'm off" Draco said. The blond kissed his father on the cheek and walked away and out of the house. Narcissa gave Lucius a look. The elder Malfoy looked at her and mocked innocence.

"What?"

Narcissa just shook her head.

Pansy smiled as she hopped in Draco's car. "Hi Dray"

"Hello Pansy" They both kissed each other on the cheek.

"How are you?" The dark haired girl asked fixing her hair threw the review mirror. Draco shrugged and pulled out of her drive way.

"I'm fine, could be better" he responded, "Are we picking up Blaise?"

"Yup"

Draco snorted, "He's such a lazy ass" Pansy laughed and turned on the radio bobbing her head to the beat as they drove to Blaise's house. When they arrived the dark skinned boy was already outside sitting on his steps.

Blaise got in the back seat on Draco's car and sat in the middle, "Hey"

"Hi darling"

"Hey"

Blaise sighed and leaned back on the seat, "One more shitty school year, yeah?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it"

Pansy waved her hand dismissively. "Oh stop pouting you two, it's senior year. We are about to go out in style" A smile danced across her lips. Blaise chuckled and pulled out a cigarette. Draco looked at him threw his mirror.

"Roll down the window Blaise, I will not having my car smell like cigarettes" he snapped.

Blaise rolled the window down and lit the fag. "Yes princess" Pansy smiled and her friends bickering and looked out the window.

"Do you think Luna is going to have a another party this year?"

The dark skinned teen shrugged, "I don't know, I might just throw my own" he said taking a drag. Draco just shook his head and continued to drive to school.

As soon as he parked his car Draco got out. Pansy rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. "Eager to get to Harry already?"

"Fuck off Pans"

Blaise laughed. "He's practically running inside"

Draco scowled and flipped him off. Blaise just smirked and walked inside with his friends. The blond sneered at the little ninth graders. Thank Merlin he was graduating, they get more pathetic every year.

Harry laughed at Seamus' joke with his friends. He turned around when someone tapped on his shoulder. Harry turned around and looked down. A freshmen was looking timid in front of him with a giant camera in his hand.

The boy's hair was a sandy blond and wavy, his eyes were a deep brown. Harry cocked and eyebrow in confusion. "Erm yes?"

"Y-your'e Harry Potter" It wasn't a question.

Harry looked around at Ron, Seamus, Oliver, and Neville who were all looking at the little boy with confused expressions. "Yeah, I am" Harry said, "and you are?"

"I'm Collin Creevy" Collin grabbed Harry's hand and shook it vigorously. Harry smiled in amusement.

"Woah there Collin" Ron said trying not to laugh. The brunette elbowed him in the ribs when Collin let go of his hand. Ron shrugged and rubbed his ribs.

"You're quarter back of the football team, you won Junior Prom king" Collin said. "Can I get a picture?"

Harry was about to answer when a velvet voice rang out. "Getting fans already Potter?" The brunette turned his head to the side and saw a smirking Tom Riddle. He fought to punch him in the mouth already.

"Sod off Riddle, no one wants you here" Ron said.

"Funny Weasley, that's not what you're sister said about-oh- a week ago" Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with Theodore Nott. Ron's face got red fast.

"Oi you little-" Dean held Ron back.

"Tsk tsk, you don't want to get into a fight on the first day back do you?"

Before Harry could respond there was a flash. Everyone turned to look at Collin who looked so excited he might explode. Tom raised an eyebrow.

Draco looked at the scene from far away and rolled his eyes. Harry was getting into a fight already. School technically didn't even start and he was fighting already. Pansy shook her head and opened her locker peering into her mirror.

"Pansy you fix your hair every five minutes, it looks fine" Draco said.

"You never know" said Pansy, "Where's Potter?"

"With his annoying friends fighting with Tom" the blond said dismissively.

"Already?"

Draco snorted, "Already"

"I'm sorry, love" said Harry playing with Draco's fingers. "He just annoys me so much"

"I know he annoys you Harry" Draco said intertwining their fingers. Harry smiled. Right now they were against Draco's locker. Harry didn't care if anyone was looking at them right now. There was flash and Draco cried out.

"What the hell?"

Harry sighed. "Collin"

Th freshman grinned at Harry, "Yeah Harry?"

"I'm trying to spend time with my boyfriend-"

"Draco Malfoy" Collin stated. Draco's raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"-so could you give us some space?"

"Sure thing Harry" Collin speed walked down the hallway bouncing in excitement. Draco looked back at the brunette. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I just met him today" explained Harry, "and apparently he's my biggest fan"

Draco laughed when the bell rang."That's really creepy" He leaned in to kiss Harry. The brunette slid his hands to cup Draco's arse cheeks. The blond pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you later" he said.

Harry nodded and walked to class. Draco stepped into class and took a seat next to Neville Longbottom. Great he thought, one of Harry's friends. The door busted open and burly man with light blond hair walked in.

He had a limp. Draco rolled his eyes, The man had one blue eye and the other one was covered with an eye patch. He stood at the front of the class stiffly and gazed at the class. His gaze lingered on Draco before turning around.

"I am Professor Moody and I teach World History" he growled.

Day's faded into weeks. Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriends actions. Draco was sitting on his bed and his nose buried in a History textbook. Harry sighed where he sat on the floor.

"Draco, are we ever going to do anything today? We're finally alone"

"We are doing something right now"

"No" said Harry, "You're balls deep in homework and I want to be balls deep in you"

A pillow flew from the bed and hit Harry in the face. He laughed and put the pillow aside. "You have to admit that was funny" the brunette said grinning at Draco. The blond put down his pen and scowled at Harry.

"Can you stop fucking around Harry, I'm trying to study"

"Why are you mad at me?" said Harry, "And what why are you studying? its still the beginning of school"

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, its just Professor Moody is annoying and I have on strong authority that he doesn't like me"

"All teachers like love you"

"I know!" Draco exclaimed, "But I don't know what I did to him to make him pick on me all of the time."

The brunette cocked his head to the side, "He's picking on you?"

"Yes, you can ask Neville"

Harry stopped and looked at Draco liked he grew two heads. Since when did Neville become Neville to Draco. Harry knew that the blond doesn't like any of his friends. Every time he talked to them he called them by their last names.

"Neville"

"Yes Neville" Draco said.

"Since when as he been Neville, Draco?" The blond rolled his eyes. He loved Harry put he always assumed the worst of him.

"Shut up Harry" said Draco, "we're friends"

Harry snorted.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "I can't be friends with straight guys anymore?"

Harry sat on the bed and put Draco's textbooks on the floor. He pulled the blond close to him and burried his face in Draco's pale soft shoulder. "You can be friends with Blaise" the brunette retorted.

"Harry..."

Harry trialed kisses from Draco's neck to his shoulders. "I know, I know" The blond turned to face his boyfriends and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Harry smiled against the blonds pink lips.

"It's just weird" said Harry, "You and Neville being friends. I mean he is a little soft"

"You don't think he's gay do you?"

Harry shrugged.

"He's not and plus I think he has eyes for one Hannah Abott"

Harry laid Draco down on his bed and put both hands on either sides of the blonds head. Draco grinned up at his boyfriend. "You know my parents can come home at any moment"

"That's what makes it so much more exciting doesn't it?" Harry said with a goofy grin. He bent down to kiss Draco. Draco kissed back lacing his fingers with in Harry's messy thick hair. The brunette started to place hot kisses on Draco's neck making the blond whimper.

Harry jumped back when there was banging on Draco's door. "Draco!" Lucius' voice bellowed. Draco laughed and sat up. Harry shook his head.

"Come on, let's get you out of here"

The following day Draco sat in his World History class with Neville at his side. Moody was walking around the classroom giving back test papers from last weeks test. Draco was nervous actually nervous! And it didn't make sense. Malfoy's never get nervous.

Moody slammed his test on Draco's desk. Neville nodded to him and Draco shot him a hesitant smile. The blond flipped the paper over. Neville looked at Draco in confusion. The blond flipped his paper over and gone pale. More pale than he already was.

Draco looked at him. "I failed"

The dark haired boy raised an disbelieving eyebrow. "How did you fail?"

The blond shrugged, "Moody wrote that I don't have enough information." Neville took Draco's test to compare it with his. It didn't make sense. The blond filled out the lines completely, whereas Neville took up half of the space. It looked like Moody went through all of his willpower to find all of Draco's errors.

"Well?" Draco pushed."Do you see anything wrong?"

"No..no not really" Neville murmured. Draco snatched Neville's paper from his desk. The bell rang and Draco stayed in his seat looking at Neville's test. How did he pass and Draco didn't. It didn't make any sense once so ever.

"You're coming with me to talk to him" the blond said. Neville sighed then nodded together they walked up to Professor Moody's desk.

"Is there something I can do for you two?" he said not looking at them. Draco scowled and slapped Neville's paper on the desk in front of Moody. The professor looked at the blond with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes _Professor_ there is" said Draco. "How did I fail when I had more information then Neville, It doesn't make sense. You said before we even started the test that the more information and details you have the better chance you have of passing

So me failing makes no sense because I studied that textbook long and hard. And I knew all of the answers" Draco took his test and put it down pointing to to his answers. Moody sat back on the chair and crossed his arms looked at the Malfoy heir.

Malfoy was just like his father. Arrogant, always thinking he was right.

"The grade I put on the test paper was correct _Mister_ Malfoy" said Moody, "You failed"

"But that doesn't make any sense Professor" Neville said on Draco's behalf.

"I"m sure you two have classes to go to, get to them. Now" The blond scowled at Moody and left the classroom with the dark haired boy trailing behind. Draco started to shake his head then he looked back at Neville.

"That was completely unfair!" he exclaimed pushing past a group of freshman.

"I know"

"He has no right to fail me because he doesn't like me"

"Mhm"

Draco cocked an eyebrow at him, "Are you even listening to me Neville?" The walked into the cafeteria together. Harry looked up and saw Draco and Neville walking into the lunch room together. He tried not to think about them touching or _kissing. _He knows the blond wouldn't do anything like that. The brunette bit his lip.

"Yes I'm listening to you, We can always tell a teacher"

Draco shrugged and sat down next to Harry at the lunch table. Neville sat across from him and next to Seamus Finnigan. "I guess" said Draco.

Pansy turned to Draco grinning. "What's so exciting Pans?"

"Dumbledore said that the seniors are going to a trip"

"Oooh to wear?" Seamus cut in.

"Camping"

Draco sneered, "Camping, gross. I am not going to that" Harry smiles and wrapped a hand around Draco's lithe waist. Draco leaned in to his touch.

"Yes you are, we are going to go together Draco. And we are finally going to have some _alone _time" said Harry.

"But being outside with bugs and animal's is gross"

"Stop whining Malfoy" Ron said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You'd like being outside in the dirt wouldn't you Weasley?"

Pansy laughed and Harry kissed his boyfriend to silence him. Draco pulled away and smiled at Harry. The brunette pulled his boyfriend closer so that he was practically sitting on the lap.

"You really want to go _camping_ Harry?"

* * *

><p>Yes? No? Maybe? Did you like it? If you did then tell me in a review!<p>

Next Chapter: More school and Blaise's party


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews!

**Warnings:** Drug use and that's about it

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Uhm, there's nothing I really have to say, maybe I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. So yeah let's get cracking.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draco: Senior Year<strong>

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

><p>"Maybe it's because you're gay"<p>

"You're gay" said Draco. Tom Riddle shrugged. Together they were in Draco's backyard. Tom's father was inside with his father. The dark haired boy shifted in the hammock he was laying in.

Draco was sitting on a chair next to Tom indian style. Draco told Tom all about Moody's unfair treatment. Thinking that maybe the older teen might help him.

"Yes but do I look gay?" said Tom.

"Well..no, no you don't"

"Exactly, you're the only gay boy in school that screams gay. Because of the way you dress" Draco looked thought full after Tom spoke. It was true, Tom and Harry, hell even Finnigan all looked straight.

Draco walked in school with shorts and heels, and skirts. Suddenly it all made sense. "Oh my god" breathed Draco, "It makes sense, he doesn't grade you, Harry, or Finnigan unfair because you guys look straight"

"Exactly"

"That bastard!" The blond exclaimed. "He doesn't have the right to _fail _me just because he has a problem with gay's."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Tell Dumbledore"

Tom smirked in amusement, "Wow Draco, I didn't peg you as a tattle tail" he teased.

"Fuck off Tom, this is serious"

The following day during lunch Draco walked down the hallway next to the main office. The blond read each door before coming in front of the principals office. Draco breathed out and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice rang out. Draco opened the door and stepped in. Dumbledore's office was filled with all sorts of things. Draco noticed that Severus was already in there talking to the principal. Blue eye's looked up at Draco.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, take a seat what can I do for you"

Draco took a seat, "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape" His godfather nodded at him. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about something that's bothering me"

"Well do go on boy"

The blond swallowed his spit his gaze flickered to Snape before he looked at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. "I am certain that Professor Moody has a problem with me and treating me unfair from the rest of the students"

"And that problem?"

"My sexuality sir"

Severus took in a sharp breath as Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye's. "This is serious Draco" said Snape. "You can't let your emotions get the best of you"

"Yeah that's the thing sir, I"m not" said Draco, "I know you had a problem with Harry's father so you were hard on him. But you didn't fail him because of that"

"Do you have proof Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore. Draco nodded and took out his and Neville's test from weeks ago. The blond laid it out for the principal.

"We took these test about two weeks ago, before we took the test the professor told us that the more information we had they better chance we had at passing" Draco then pointed to his test.

"As you can see I have more information than Neville, and more details than Neville. He marked here that that answer is wrong but on Neville's paper he said it's right. And on this question he took off points for grammar

He didn't take any off on Neville's paper. And on the next question he says I have too _much _information. And I don't understand that at all. I tried to talk to him about it Professor but he told me basically that you get what you get and you don't get upset"

When Draco was finished, Dumbledore looked from the test to Severus. Draco held his breath nervous to what the principal was thinking. "Thank you for coming to me Draco, I will talk to him"

"That's all I ask Professor thank you" Draco smiled then got up, he nodded to Snape and walked out of class feeling lighter. Moody thought he could degrate a Malfoy? He had another thing coming.

The blond walked into the cafeteria. He saw all of his friends sitting together. Draco sneered when he saw Ginny talking to Harry. He didn't care if Ginny was doing whatever with Tom, the blond was still uneasy about her and Harry talking together.

"I talked to Dumbledore" Draco announced as he sat down. Harry moved over so that his boyfriend could sit next to him.

"And?" Neville pushed.

"He said he'll talk to him"

"That's good" said Hermione. "Dumbledore would do the right thing. I don't know what I would do if a teacher were failing me because of my sexuality"

"Cry" Ron said. Everyone started laughing. Draco smiled and shook his head.

Harry and Ron sat in gym next. Idly kicking soccer balls. Harry turned to his friends. "Ron, are you going to Zabini's party like next week?"

"Hmm" said Ron thinking, "I don't know mate, I don't think Hermione would want me going there getting hammered and shit. She doesn't like to party that much, so I might just take her out"

"Wow Ron"

"Fuck off"

Harry laughed, "Kidding, but that's a good idea"

"What about you?"

"'f course I'm going. Blaise is Draco's best friend so he's going to go so that means I have to go" said Harry kicking a ball away from him. There was a flash.

"Hey Collin" Harry grounded out. Ron looked like he wanted to laugh. Harry shot the red head a glare. The dirty blond put his camera down and grinned at Harry and Ron.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Do you carry that camera everywhere, mate?" asked Ron.

"I'm your mate?"

Harry looked at Ron pleading to say no. Ron flashed Harry and cocky grin before answering, "Of course you are"

The brunette wanted to hit him. Harry picked up a soccer ball and threw it at Ron's head. The red head laughed. Collin stood next to Harry.

"Wow mate's with Harry Potter" he said. Harry forced at smile at the little boy feeling bad. He didn't want to hurt the little freshman. Ron thought it was a joke but Harry really didn't want to break the boys spirits.

"I need to use the loo" said Harry trying to get away from Collin. The little boy smiled.

"I'll go with you" Harry saw Ron shuddering with laughter.

Harry forced a smile. "Al-alright"

At the end of the day and Draco walked down the hallway. "Draco" The blond turned around and saw Severus Snape in the doorway of his classroom. Draco turned around and walked to him.

"Yes Professor?"

"Come inside" Draco nodded and walked inside the classroom with Snape.

"There was nothing we could about Professor Moody" said Severus. Draco frowned, "There's no proof he discriminated you against you're sexuality"

"You saw the tests Professor" Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I did Draco" drawled Snape. "But there's not enough"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "So what, You're just going to sit back and watch me fail because he doesn't like me?" said the blond. "I gave him no reason to diss like me"

"Nobody gave me any reason to diss like Potter" the older man retorted.

Draco scowled at his god father, "You hated his father, therefore you hated Harry, but never once have you graded him unfairly because of that. And Moody doesn't even know my family" he finished.

"There's nothing we can do"

"I can't believe you're going to let him do this Severus"

"I'm so sorry Draco"

Draco turned around and stalked out of the classroom.

"I cannot believe they could do that!" Harry sighed. He listened to his boyfriend go on and on about Professor Moody. The brunette watched as Draco paced in his room.

"Well there is no proof Draco"

Draco looked at him then feel to a heap on the floor. The blond buried his face in his hands. "I know and that's what kills me" he said.

Harry at on the floor next to him and started to rub his back. "It'll be okay"

"No Harry it wont" said Draco. "And you know why? Because there's not a damn thing I can do. I have to sit in that class and get his disgusted looks.

I have to get picked on, and I have to watch my GPA go down the drain, and all because I like boys" Draco sighed, "Merlin, wait until my father hears about this"

Harry bit his lower lip, "I don't think it's because you like boy, love" said Harry, "Maybe it's the way you dress"

Draco looked at him, "Tom said the same thing"

"Woah woah woah, Riddle?"

"Yes Harry, Tom Riddle" Draco said sarcastically.

"Quiet you, I was just shocked" The blond smiled and and started to kiss Harry's neck.

It was Friday night and Draco was already at Blaise's house. Pansy was in the bathroom fixing her hair. _Once again._ The blond heard thumping music and shatter come from downstairs.

"Hurry up Pans, seriously"

"Don't get you're knickers in a twist Drake"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Cute"

The black haired girl walked out of the bathroom when Blaise walked into the bedroom. The dark skinned boy smiled and took something out of his pocket. It was a small plastic bag with three color full pills in them.

"Ready ladies?" Blaise leered.

Pansy and Draco nodded as Blaise handed them a little pill.

"One" said Blaise

"Two" said Pansy

_"Three" _said Draco.

Harry looked around a crowd of people for Draco. It was easy to spot him because of his hair. At Harry's right stood Seamus, at his left stood Neville. They drove here together from Harry's house.

As soon as the got to Blaise's house music was thumping and bodies were slithering next to each other and bumping against each other. The brunette bit his lip he still hasn't seen Draco. Seamus gave him a drink so he could relax.

Draco moved past the crowd, he bumped against people loving the way their touch felt on his skin. Merlin everything looked beautiful and bright. The blond grinned when he saw his boyfriend standing around.

"Hi Harry"

"Draco" said Harry, "I've been looking for you"

Draco ran his hand up Harry's arm, "Hmm I bet you have"

"Hey Malfoy" Neville said.

The blond smiled at Neville, "Hi Neville" he said with a radiant smile. Harry raised an eyebrow.

As the party went on Draco was acting..strange. He was so _relaxed _and _chilled_, it almost bothered the brunette. He would sway off beat and hum, all while keeping his hands on Harry.

He would talk to Neville and Seamus freely about his life and his summer. Harry was knew something was way wrong. Draco loathes Harry's friends, well apart from Neville. Now he's telling about his summer in Italy.

"Excuse me" Harry murmured and dragged Draco into the loo. As soon as he shut the door Harry turned around and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and peered into his eyes. The blond pupils were dilated, you could barely see the grey.

"Jesus Christ, Draco" said Harry, "What the are you on?"

* * *

><p>There we go!<p>

Did you enjoy it? If you did tell me in a review!

And I looked up information on Ecstasy because I don't do drugs or anything.

Next Chapter: Camping! (Chapters maybe become a little short)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guyss! I'm still waiting for my email on Pottermore, I'm getting really sad! My username is SilverDawn66, if you have one too. Add me! We can be friends

**Warnings**: None really

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Potter

Let's get to the story now!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draco: Senior Year<strong>

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p>Draco hugged the toilet. Harry wanted to laugh at his boyfriend. Well it's his fault his puking his breakfast anyways. The brunette was holding Draco's long blond hair back.<p>

Draco got up and walked over to the sink. He began brushing his teeth. Harry watched his through the mirror. When Draco was done he looked at Harry. The brunette didn't say anything.

Draco sighed. "I know, I know, I'm an idiot"

"You bloody hell are Draco" said Harry, "You promised me you weren't going to do it again"

There was silence.

The blond looked down after time, "I don't know what to say"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "You're not going to say you're sorry"

"Well I would, but would it be enough?"

"No it wouldn't" Harry said.

"Then what can I do?" Draco pleaded. Harry gave in and pulled Draco into a hug by his hips. The blond rested his head in Harry's broad chest. "I am sorry you know" he murmured.

"I know you are, love, I know you are"

"I cannot believe they really want us to go _camping_" said Draco on Sunday. He was in a store with Blaise and Pansy. Pansy was walking beside him putting things in the cart, while Blaise was sitting idian style _in_ the shopping cart. "ugh, how..how..plebeian"

Pansy sighed, "You are such a drama queen Draco, I swear" she said. "It's going to be fun"

"I'm going to tear my hair out"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You're going to be fine, besides it's not like Harry will let anything happen to you" Draco cocked his head to the side walking down the isle with camping equipment pushing the cart.

"That is true" said Draco, "But he's going to be with Weasley. I swear I think Weasley wants him as a boyfriend more than a friend"

"Shut up Draco, you know that he is in love with Hermione" Pansy scolded him looking at sleeping bags. "Hmm do you think they have wool sleeping bags?"

Blaise snorted, "I think you'd have to order that Pans" he said. "Hey watch were you're steering me Drake" the blond almost ran him into a shelf of equipment. Draco laughed.

"Sorry Blaise"

"How you got your drivers license I'll never know"

"Fuck off Blaise, I'm a damn good driver" said Draco, "better than you"

"You wish"

"Boys!" Pansy interrupted, "shut the hell up and let's shop"

On Monday all of the seniors stood outside waiting for buses to take them to their campsite. As soon as Mcgonagal told them that Draco raised his hand and asked why couldn't they take cars. Snape told them that people would leave if they were permitted to take their cars and some student didn't have cars.

That left the blond grouchy while he was huddled in Harry's chest. Their chaperones were Snape (Harry groaned when he heard), Mcgonagal, and Moody. Draco's mood decreased when he heard of that news.

It was so early. They had to come to school at 6 a.m so Draco had to wake up at five to look decent. They boarded the buses as soon as they came. Snape was on the bus Harry, Ron, Seamus, Oliver, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were on. Moody and Mcgonagal were on the bus Tom, Theodore, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle were on.

Harry liked it that way, he could spend two hours with his friends and Draco without Tom ruining it for him. Draco put his stuff underneath his seat and flopped on the seat. Harry sat next to him nearing the isle.

"I'm so tired Harry" the blond muttered. Draco layed his head on Harry's shoulder. The brunette put his finger under Draco's chin and tipped his head up covering Draco's lips with his.

"Gross mate, I don't want to see that!" Ron exclaimed from the seat right across from Harry and Draco. The blond rolled his eyes and looked at Ron, scowling.

"Then look away Weasley" he snapped. Harry smiles and shh'd him while Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder again. Then they were leaving the school.

2 hours later they were there. Draco looked out the window and rolled his eyes once again. Was this day going to get any worse? Draco got up with everyone else and picked up his bag containing his luggage. Everyone got off the bus.

"Where's the camp site?" Seamus asked. They were looking at a forest of trees. Moody smiled and turned to face the students.

"We'll be walking there"

Draco groaned, "I'm not going to walk in those woods" he stated.

"You're more than welcome to stay on the bus alone Mr. Malfoy" said Moody. The blond crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"No more questions? Good" With that Moody turned around and started to walk past trees. The students started to follow him. Draco was hesitant, but Harry tugged him along. Tom came by smiling at Draco.

"Get lost Riddle"

"I wasn't aware I came over here to talk to you Potter" said Tom, "anyways Draco, do you remember these woods?"

Draco raised a brow, "No" he said, "Should I?"

"It was when Potter dumped you and we came here"

"Oh yeah, I remember that" Draco said, "That's when you threw my necklace into the water"

"I recall _you_ throwing it in the water Draco, not _me_"

"You know what I mean"

Harry cleared his throat, "Can you stop talking about that?"

"About what?" Tom said a wicked smile dancing on his lips, "About when you almost cheated on Draco, then dumped him having tell him you love him 4 days before?"

"Don't be an ass Tom" Draco said.

Tom shrugged, "Just saying" he touched Draco's shoulder before walking away. Harry grimaced.

"Sorry about him" the blond said looking at Harry. "You know he just does that to tick you off"

"Yeah" was Harry's response.

Draco bit his lower lip then put his hand on Harry's chest. "I can think of one way to make you feel better" he said.

Harry smiled knowingly and raised and eyebrow, deciding to play along. "Oh?"

Draco nodded.

"And what's that?"

"Well" said Draco, "You could have me up against that tree and-"

"Don't mind if I do"

Harry turned around and pushes his friend, "Oi fuck off Seamus"

Seamus gave a cheeky grin, "Sorry mate"

Draco rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Harry caught up with him wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. They walked like that all the way to the campsite.

Everyone stood in a circle around the three teachers. "Now" Mcgonagal started, "I have a list of the people you're going to be sleeping with in your tents" Everyone made a noise of outrage.

"We don't get to choose are own?" Ron asked his arm around Hermione.

"No Mr. Weasley, you do not" she replied.

Then she began to call out names. Harry pouted knowing that he wouldn't be sharing a tent with Draco already. The blond leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Quit snogging will you?" Dean said. Harry wanted to punch something, every time some one had to talk every time. Harry clenched his fist. Draco threw a glare at dean before looking back at the professors.

Harry wasn't listening at all. He looked up and Neville was looking sheepish at him. "Sorry mate" Neville said. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?"

"Me and Draco are sharing a tent"

"Oh, it's alright. better you than anyone else"

He dark haired boy nodded. "Harry!"

Harry looked around and saw Micheal Corner coming towards them. "We're tent buddies" Micheal said. Harry fought to sight. Tent buddies..really?

"Sorry love" Draco said then he kissed Harry's cheek and walked away with Neville. Harry watched him go then turned back to Micheal. "Hey Corner"

By ten everyone was situated and talking with each other. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were sitting together near Blaise's tent that he shared with Cormic McLaggen. Pansy laughed loudly when he told her.

"Whatever Pans, who are you with?"

"Lavender Brown"

Draco laughed, "Gross"

"Exactly"

"What about you Drake?"

"Neville"

"Lucky" Pansy muttered. She looked around then brought her bag closer to the three of them. "Well i know we are certainly going to have fun on this mini vacation"

"Mini vacation?"

"Come on Blaise, three days with no work just sitting out here trying to 'bond'" Blaise cocked his head to the side.

"I guess"

"You guess right" said Pansy, "Now look what I've got" she opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of red wine. Draco and Blaise smiled.

"That's my girl" said Draco, "I knew I wasn't the only who bought alcohol"

"What did you bring to the party Blaise" the dark haired girl said.

"The love drug" Blaise said smirking.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Unholy Trio" The three looked up to find Ron Weasley looking at them amused. Harry was standing next to him looking at Draco. Draco smiled and him and scooted over so he could sit next to him.

"So Weasley" Blaise started as Ron sat down, "Who are you bunking with?"

"Goyle"

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco bursted out into fits of loud laughter.

* * *

><p>So did you like? Review and tell me!<p>

Next Chapter: More camping!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm updating now because i was bored and I don't want to wait when the internet cuts off because of Hurricane Irene. And I had fun in this Chapter

**Warnings:** Slash, you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Potter or anything else

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draco: Senior Year<strong>

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p>It was dark when Harry left his tent quietly around one a.m to go find Draco. The brunette crouched down low and walked slowly to his boyfriends and Neville's tent. He un-zippered it slowly and saw Draco sleeping in his sleeping bag.<p>

Harry smiled. Draco looked like an angel when he was sleeping. Harry zipped the tent close again and crawled to where Draco was sleeping.

Neville woke up when he heard the tent opening. Peaking out the corner of his eye he saw Harry come in and close the tent before going to Draco. Neville wanted to roll his eyes, of course Harry would be the first person to break the rules.

Neville heard Harry shake Malfoy.

"Unnh, Harry?" Draco said his voice groggy from sleep.

"Yeah it's me"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed, Draco's voice was sharper than before. Neville knew that he was wide awake now.

"I missed you"

"We were together the whole day"

"I know, I know, but we were never alone" The dark haired teen closed his eyes tight. He hoped that Harry wasn't about to do what he thought he was going to do.

"I know-" Draco was cut off. Neville already knew that Harry was kissing him because he heard the smacking of their lips. Malfoy was making noses in the back of his throat.

"Now what you were saying back there before Seamus interrupted us?" Harry asked in a teasing voice. Neville wanted to die, he was turning pink already. Not that the couple would see.

"We can't do it here" Draco protested.

"Why not?"

"because Neville is here!"

Harry sighed, "I'd wish you stop calling him that" Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because you sound like you have a crush on him, love"

Neville could hear Draco roll his eyes.

"Do you like him Draco?" Harry teased. All Neville heard was ruffling. "I bet you wank over him, don't you? Do you want him to _fuck_ you?"

"_Mmm, oh fuck Harry"_

Neville heard Harry chuckle. The dark haired teen heard a distant zipper sound and more ruffling. Then it was silent except for the quiet clicks of Draco's throat against Harry's cock. Neville wanted to get up and run.

"Draay-co" Harry moaned. Neville soon heard Harry's heavy breath and throaty moans.

"Stop stop, get up"

More ruffling noise.

"I don't want to wake Neville up" said Draco.

"He'll be fine" Harry dismissed. Neville fought a sigh. Thanks Harry..really.

Draco began to giggle then it got cut off by a moan. "Fuck Harry, a-another"

"You like that do you love?" said Harry, "get on all fours"

There was ruffling noses. Harry spread Draco's knee's wider and rand his hands over the blond smooth back. Harry planted kisses on his pale arse cheeks making Draco squirm.

"Hurry" Draco pleaded. Neville couldn't move, if he did then Harry would know he was awake and then Harry would get caught in their tent.

Neville heard Draco take in a sharp gasp and Harry groan. The brunette pulled out of Draco then slammed back in. "Shh" said Draco.

"Sorry" Harry whispered, "You're so tight Dray"

Draco whimpered and then the silence was filled with the sound of skin slapping, Harry's quiet moans, and Draco's whimpers. "Angle down a bit" Draco said.

"Alright"

"R-r-right there, _fuckfuckfuck oh-_Harry!"

"Come for me baby" Harry slammed into Draco hitting the blonds prostate with every thrust. Draco lost control and came. Harry still kept rythm while Draco conversed under him.

The brunette felt heat pooling in his stomach when Draco's arse clamped around him, he pulled out of Draco and started wanking. With a load groan Harry shuttered and his spunk hits Draco's lower back, catching in the dimples above his arse.

Draco looks over his shoulder. His face was red and flush and his bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead. His eyes were bright. He looked stunning. "You're so fucking beautiful" Harry murmured.

"And you're a fucking pervert"

Harry smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Neville squeezed his eye's shut, this was going to be a long night.

The next morning Harry was back in his own tent sleeping. Micheal poked him. The brunette still didn't moved. He was tried from being with Draco all night. He finally left when Draco went to sleep around five.

"Harry" Corner said. "Harry wake up, it's eight"

Only three hours of sleep. "Go away" Harry grumpled.

"Come on, we have to go" Harry got up and slipped out of his sleeping bag. He squinted his eyes against the sun light. The brunette got dressed and walked out side. Everyone was outside talking or laughing.

Harry walked over to Draco's tent. "Sup Neville"

"Oh" said Neville looking down, "Hi Harry"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Listen Harry, before you go see Draco, who is sleeping by the way, I understand you love him and stuff but can you not do anything in my tent"

"Oh shit" Harry said turning red.

"Yeah"

"I-i-"

"It's alright Harry, but-"

Harry cut Neville off, "I'm so sorry Nev, seriously"

"It's fine" the dark haired boy said smiling. Harry smiled back and went inside Draco's tent. The blond looked how he looked last night. Sprawled out in his sleeping bag. Harry kissed him softly.

Draco automatically kissed back and fluttered his eyes open. "Hi Harry" Draco gave Harry a radiant smile that made Harry's stomach twist.

"Morning Draco, have a good sleep?"

Draco sat up and yawned, "I would love for more sleep"

"Sorry for keeping you up so late" Harry said.

The blond just shrugged, "It's fine, I enjoyed it" Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead. The blond got and got dressed, he tied his hair back today.

"Are you going to cut it?" Harry asked as they walk out of the tent together. Draco shrugged and looked around before putting his sun glasses on.

"Probably not, because it pisses my father off" Harry smiled. He really does love Draco. The brunette pulled Draco into a kiss and move his hands down and cup Draco's arse.

"I love you and you're arse"

"Two 'i love you's' in less than 24 hours" said Draco with an amused smirk, "I'm shocked"

Harry just kissed him again, "Lets go get something to eat" Together they walked hand and hand to where people were gathered around a camp fire.

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione eating cereal. Hermione was chewing on a granola bar daintily.

"Hi Harry, Draco" she said smiling at Harry and Draco. They couple sat down across from them. "And you can either choose cereal, oatmeal, granola bars, or muffins." Draco's eyes widened then he got up.

"Well I am going to snag some muffins and find Blaise and Pansy" he declared then bent down to give Harry a chaste kiss before walking away. Harry turned back to Hermione and caught a granola bar she threw at him.

"How'd you know I wanted that?" he asked ripping the wrapper off of the bar.

"I saw you eye-ing mine" Harry chuckled and bit into his little breakfast.

"Want to canoe in the lake with me Draco?"

Draco laughed from where he was sitting next to Blaise. "Hmm, I might take you up on that deal Tom" Tom flashed Draco a wicked smile.

"So Tom" Pansy said, "Where are your goons?"

"Goons Ms. Parkinson?" said Tom, "I don't know who you mean"

"Crabbe and Goyle" Blaise said. Tom waved his and dismissively.

"I don't know and I don't care"

Draco snorted. "Something you want to say Draco?" Tom asked.

"Nope none at all"

"Okay _Draco _if you're done with flirting Tom" Pansy said smiling. "I wanted to ask him to hang with us later tonight"

"What's going on tonight?" Tom asked the dark haired girl the same time Draco muttered, "I was not flirting" and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing, we're just cracking open the alcohol and drugs, putting on music and just hanging" Pansy said. "Are you in?"

"Of course I am, we can go into the forest so we wont get caught by the Professor's" Tom replied. Draco and Blaise nodded.

"Who has a flashlight so we can walk back?" Pansy asked.

"I can steal one off of McLaggen"

"Good, and who has a lighter?"

No one responded. Draco bit his lower lip.

"I have an plan" Tom said smiling.

As the day went on Draco hung out with Harry. Together they went to the lake and dipped their feet in. Well Harry did Draco didn't want to get germs, he said. By six o'clock the sun was going down and Draco headed off to find Blaise, Pansy, and Tom, leaving Harry.

The blond went off so fast Harry found it odd. He was curious to where Draco had to go all of a sudden. Draco went to his tent he shared with Neville, he grabbed and empty duffel bag and stuffed his vodka, and a blanket inside.

Then he walked to the spot he was sitting at breakfast and found Blaise already there. The dark skinned boy nodded to him. "Where's Tom and Pansy?" he asked.

Blaise just shrugged, "They should be coming soon"

Minutes later Tom came and Pansy came five minutes later. "Alright" Tom started, "Blaise you come with me to McGonagal's tent. While I'm distracting her, you'll sneak into her tent and take her lighter. Then Draco and Pansy distract everyone else with these" He held out four fire crackers.

Draco and Pansy exchanged a smile. "When do we get to light these babies?" Draco asked.

"After Blaise get's the lighter" he said, "He'll go outside and give the lighter to you two, then you'll set one off to distract McGonagal so I can leave, then run and I'll find you guys later"

"How will you find us?" Blaise asked.

"I have my ways"

With that the four of them set off to do their jobs. Draco and Pansy stood behind McGonagal's tent out of view from everyone. McGongal was currently sitting outside talking to a student. Her back was so to her tent.

Blaise nodded to Tom and the dark haired boy approached McGonagal right after the student left and before she could turn around. "Hello Professor" he said pleasantly.

Blaise slipped into her tent after looking around for Moody and Snape. "Hello Tom. To what do I owe the pleasure, young man" she said.

"Nothing really, I suppose I just wanted to say that camping is a great idea"

McGonagal peered at him, Tom didn't drop her gaze. "Hm, yes it was, you'll have to thank Dumbledore not me"

"I know that, but you are assistant principal so I thought I should thank you too"

"Tom, are you up to something?" The dark haired teen raised an eyebrow in mocking innocence.

"No, Professor. What would I be up to? and Why?"

Blaise crept out of the tent and around it finding Draco and Pansy crouched down from view. He threw them the lighter. Draco put the fire cracker down and nodded to Pansy.

"Go Pans, don't be afraid" Blaise said.

"Get ready to run" Draco said. Pansy nodded and breathed out slowly. She lit the firework and her, Blaise and Draco took off for the forest.

_CRACK!_

One girl started screamed, Snape and Moody came running to Tom and McGonagal.

"What was that Minerva?"

"I don't know Severus" McGonagal turned to look at her tent.

_CRACK!_

"It's coming from your tent!" The three Professor's ran toward the tent. Tom didn't waste time to walk into the forest before braking out into a full sped run. He wasn't aware of a pair of green eyes following him.

The Unholy Trio as Ron liked to call them ran through the forest fast. They didn't make any turns. They finally stopped and hid behind tree's. Draco was practically panting. "Now I can't say I've never worked out before" he said trying to control his breathing.

"Are they coming?" Pansy asked. Blaise shook his head then looked around.

"I doubt it" he answered.

"Good" Draco said and began to walk. Together Blaise and Pansy walked behind him, looking for a good place to sit down. They walked for a few minutes in silence.

Draco stopped and smiled then they came across a smile clearing. "This is going to be perfect"

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Review and tell me!<p>

Next Chapter: Their little party, Harry's reaction, and the last day of camping!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I was going to update sooner but, hurricane Irene messed up my power, and a tree fell on my cable line so I have nothing. Right now I'm at my friends house

**Warnings: **Drug use, drinking, language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draco: Senior Year<strong>

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

><p>Harry watched Tom walk stiffly to the edge of the forest. Without looking back he walked past two parting trees then broke in out in a full sped run. The brunette raised his eyebrow then walked over to where Ron and Hermione were.<p>

"Did you guys just see that?"

"See what mate?" the red head said.

"Riddle just went into the forest, right _after _that noise distracted the teachers" Hermione looked at Harry perplexed.

"Harry you don't think he's up to something do you?"

"Of course I do, he's always up to something Hermione" Harry said. "Come on" he said suddenly, "We're going after him"

"What? Why?"

"Because Ron he's up to something and I want to know what he's doing and who's helping him" Ron looked at Harry for a while then nodded.

"What about you 'Mione?" Harry asked her. She bit her lip and looked down, thinking it throw. "You don't have to if you don't want to" Ron told her, rubbing small circles around her wrist.

"Let's go" she answered. "We have to go right now, while the teachers are distracted"

Harry and Ron nodded before looking around at everyone to see if they were being watched. Most of the students were whispering and looking at the professor's. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the forest.

"Now" said Ron, "How are we going to find him? It's getting dark"

"From what I saw he just went straight" Harry said, "I guess we're going to just go straight and see if he left any clues, I mean he has to mark his way so he can get back"

"That's so smart Harry" Hermione exclaimed looking at trees. Then they started walking straight for a few minutes. Ron groaned after some time later.

"This is going to take forever" he whined. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop complaining Ron" he said.

"Harry look, every time he passed a tree there was a rock next to it" Hermione said as she bent down and picked up a medium size jagged rock.

"So?"

"_So_, maybe Tom is using rocks"

"But they're not even white they're just regular rocks" Ron said looking at his girl friend.

"Yes, Ronald I know, That's why it's perfect. No one would look at regular rocks-"

"They'd look for weird, and colorful rocks" Harry finished for her as realization dawned on him. They looked at each other. Harry then walked first and followed every rock that was placed on the left side of a tree.

It was dark by the time they found Tom. The dark haired teen was standing in front of fire. Harry, Ron and Hermione hid behind trees to see what he was doing. There was someone next to Tom.

That someone was kind of short, lean, and had bright blond hair. Oh no, Harry thought. That someone was Draco. And he was with Tom alone, in a forest. Then Harry heard Pansy Parkinson's shriek of laughter.

The knot that was forming in Harry's stomach de-tangled with relief. Thank Merlin Draco and Riddle weren't alone. The brunette left his spot behind a tree. "What are you doing?" Hermione whispered.

"It doesn't matter anymore Hermione" Harry said and walked into the small clearing. Tom heard footsteps and turned around. The dark haired teen smiled once he saw Potter walking toward him.

"Well if it isn't Potter" Tom said smirking, "and what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" Ron said. He and Hermione stood next to Harry. Tom's smile got even wider. Harry noticed he had a glass in his hand.

"And you've brought your friends!"

"Shut up, Tom" Harry snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing you'd want to know Potter" he answered. Harry looked behind Tom to see Draco dancing with a drink in his hand to a slow hypnotic beat, shirtless. The brunette ignored Riddle completely and walked in front of Draco.

_**You let me violate you, You let me desecrate you, You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you. Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell...**_

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry demanded. The blond opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated again.

"Just dancing Harry" he said.

"You're out here in the woods, without a shirt on. You could get in serious trouble for this" said Harry, "Maybe even expelled Draco"

_**Help me the only things that works for me, help me get away from myself. I wanna fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside..**_

"We'll be fine love, here have a drink" Draco said and gave his cup to Harry. The brunette sighed and sipped the blond's drink.

"What is this?"

"Red wine, It's Pansy's" Harry looked over to Pansy who was dancing along with Blaise. She had a cup in her hand filled with wine too. Harry looked back at Draco.

"Ron and Hermione are here" Harry told him, watching Draco's hips swing. The blond smiled brightly at Harry and moved close to him.

_**I want to fuck you with an animal, my whole existence is flawed. You bring me closer to God. You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything**_

"Awesome, a real par-tee" Draco began bobbing his head to the music. The brunette sighed and took a gulp of Harry's drink. Why did Draco do things like this?

Draco then draped himself on Harry his hips still moving with the music. "You're so great Harry, did you know that? Inviting your friends" he said, "Hmm, you're so...soft Harry. And you're sofuckingsoft...hmm andsowarm" Draco began to giggle.

He walked away from Harry and poured wine into another glass. He came back over his shoulder's pulsing to the the music. The brunette just watched him. "You are so high Draco" Harry said.

"Fuck off" Draco closed his eyes and started to dance once again, Harry watched as Draco started to move his shoulder's like he was being pulled into the stream of the beat. He rolled his hips to the beat also. Draco could dance, Harry watched his hips move and bit his lower lip.

_**Help me tear down my reasons, help me it's your sex I can smell. Help me you make me perfect, help me become someone else**_

"You're so sexy Draco" Harry said, he couldn't help himself.

"Come, dance with me" was all the blond said.

Harry coughed, "No way, I can't dance" He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione. They both had a glass of wine in their hands, standing, talking. Tom was laughing loudly with Blaise and Pansy was off dancing by her lonesome.

"Come on Harry, It's not hard" Draco did more shoulder moves that looked really good without a shirt on. "You just need rhythm" he said, "Like sex, since we've fucked before Harry, I know you have_ natural _rhythm" Draco purred.

"I'm too high to laugh at you Harry" Draco stated. "Now come behind me" Harry walked behind his boyfriend. "Good now, just follow me"

The blond started to do more hips movements that made Harry's teeth go on edge. "Come closer luv" Draco said and backed into Harry so that they were touching. Luv? "Put your hands on my thighs"

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the insides. I wanna fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed, you bring me closer to God..**_

Harry swallowed then put his hands on the inside of Draco's thighs and followed his hip movements. Draco could feel the heat of Harry's skin through his shirt. Harry then ran a hand from Draco's thighs to his hip and pulling him closer. Draco's arse was to Harry's groin. Then Harry fit his erection between the blonds arse cheeks.

"Shit Draco, do you see what you're doing to me?" he asked in Draco's ear.

"Touch me"

"I can't"

"W-what? Why?"

"Because you promised and I've found you high, _again._ So I'm leaving"

_**Through every forest, above the trees. Within my stomach, scraped off my knees. I drink the honey inside your hive, you are the reason I stay alive..**_

Draco turned around to face Harry, he put a hand on the brunettes chest. "Aw, don't be a wet blanket Harry, have fun for once" Harry raised an eyebrow when Draco said for once. He shook his head and stepped away from Draco.

"H-harry wait" Harry ignored Draco and walked away toward Ron and Hermione.

"Come on" said Harry, "Lets go"

Hermione's gaze flickered from Harry to Draco and followed Harry into the forest again. The red head put his hand on his girlfriends back. Harry didn't talk to Ron and Hermione on their way back to camp.

God, how could Draco be so stupid? Repeatedly doing drugs, Harry shuttered. He promised the brunette he wouldn't do it again. How many times would he think that Harry would forgive him? The brunette sighed as they reached their campsite.

Ron looked at Hermione then nodded his head at Harry. Hermione shrugged and walked over to him. "Harry?" she said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Tell us what's wrong?"

Later the Trio sat in Harry's tent. "Wow, drugs?"

"Mhm" said Harry, "Ecstasy"

"Bloody hell" Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know what to say to him Hermione, I tried but he just never listens"

Hermione bit her lip and said nothing.

After Ron and Hermione left, Harry laid down in his sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep. When the brunette woke up, he had to set mind to find Draco. If Draco was even on the campsite.

It was bright when Harry stepped out of his tent. He squinted his eyes in the from the sunlight and looked around the camp site before pulling his black jumper on. Near the fire he saw Draco's blond hair standing next to Blaise Zabini.

Harry pulled his hood on before walking over to him. When he got to the blond, Draco was chewing on a blue berry muffin, smiling at something the dark haired boy said. Harry cleared his throat and grey eyes turned to look at him.

"Can we talk?" said Harry.

Draco just nodded, his gaze flickering to Blaise before walking over to a secluded area. The blond didn't say a thing he just looked up at Harry. The brunette took a breath in before talking.

"I honestly do not know what I'm going to do with you Draco" Harry said. "You promised-you _promised_ Draco, and then I find you in the middle of the fucking woods, with Riddle, and your fucked up friends, high as a kite, while drinking"

"I'm sorry" the blond whispered fiercely.

"Don't say you're sorry, if you were you wouldn't of done it _again._ I'm not going to sit here and watch you waist your life by getting piss drunk, every weekend and doing fucking Ecstasy. Draco, I'm not going to date a drug addict"

"I am not a drug addict Harry!" Draco said hotly. "I'm not addicted to the drug, I'm addicted to the feeling of it. I finally feel relaxed and lovely, and I love the feeling of music pulsing through me"

Harry ran a hand through his untamed hair, "Oh my God, I cannot believe I'm hearing this, When you say things like that how am I supposed to know"

"You're suppose to trust me"

"Trust you?" Harry let out a barking laugh. "How am I supposed to do that? 'Oh Harry I'm not going to do drugs ever again'" Harry mocked him, "Then I find you at Blaise's party high, you puke your guts out and I find you high again in the middle of the fucking woods!" the brunette started to shout.

"I don't know what you want me to say"

"I don't either" Harry said his voice growing tired, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at Draco. The blond looked just as tired as Harry.

"So what are we going to do?" said Draco, "Don't leave me Harry, If you really want to help me then I need support. Not us being mad at each other" the blond picked up Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles.

The brunette chewed on his lower lip. "You're right" Harry said his voice thick.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's knuckles. "I love you" he said, "I love you so much Harry"

"I love you too"

"So we're leaving tomorrow, what do you want to do today?"

"We can finally be alone" Harry purred into his ear.

Draco giggled and dragged Harry to his tent, kissing him before they even unzipped the tent.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy? Review and tell me!<p>

**DarkestAngel13:** op thanks! I have spell check and I'm reading it over like three times so..

**kitty tokyo uzumaki:** thanks! I love the sneaky Slytherins

**keikio455**: why thank you, and no he did not. Poor Neville never gets a break does he

**Next Chapter: **Camping is over, but Tom's plans are not

And the song I used in this chapter is Nine Inch Nails- Closer


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. Just inspiration and family problems and school and crap, but alas I am here now! Oh and I got on Pottermore, I'm in Slytherin! I was dancing around my house. My screen name is _SilverDawn66_, add me so we can be friends!

Anyways, onward to the story!

**Warnings: **Drug Use (sorry!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Draco: Senior Year<strong>

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

><p>Draco was getting worse. It's funny because he wasn't doing drugs anymore. harry made sure of that, but because of the sudden with drawl the blond was irritable, he wasn't doing well in school and he wouldn't go to sleep.<p>

Many times Harry sat on the phone with him all through the night. The brunette was still suspicious when Draco went over Pansy's house. Harry all of his time with Draco. They've been together ever since the camping trip, and 4 weeks has passed, making it October already.

Draco also spent time with his adopted brother Scorpius. Harry, Draco, and Scorpius would go to the park near Harry's house often. Lily Potter absolutely loved the smallest Malfoy, she thought Scorpius was so charming and adorable.

On a Wednesday Draco sat on the bleachers in the back of the school watching Harry practice for football. The blond was chewing on gum sitting next to Hermione, who was also waiting for Ron. Pansy and Blaise decided to wait with them too.

Absently Draco popped the gum he was chewing on.._again._ Blaise groaned and pushed the blonds shoulder. Draco turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Can you stop popping your gum Draco?" said Blaise, "I want to pull my hair out"

"You need to do to something with your hair" Draco said. Pansy laughed loudly and received a play full punch on her shoulder from the dark skinned teen. Blaise then took a cigarette out of his pocket and light it, exhaling the smoke.

"Honestly Blaise" Hermione said cuffing her hand over her nose trying to block out the smell. Blaise just shrugged and took a drag. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're testy this week Draco" Blaise said looking at his friend, "you need a cigarette"

"They're gross Blaise"

"Suit your self mate"

Draco sighed and looked over at Harry again. "Draco" Pansy called out to her friend. The blond turned to look at her. "Yeah Pans?"

"Want to come over on Friday?"

Draco sighed, "Pansy, you know I can't do that stuff anymore"

"Draco" Blaise started, "Come on, it's been a while since you have and Potter will never know will he?" Pansy smiled at Draco. Draco chewed on his lower lip and looked over to Harry.

The boys were walking into the locker room and Harry was taking off his helmet and talking to Ron. Draco looked back to his friends. "I can't"

"So what, you're going to do everything that Potter says?" Pansy asked.

"Not always, but this is one situation where I am going to listen to him"

Pansy sighed, "Just one more time, please Draco. It'll just be us three"

"Yeah Draco," Blaise said joining their conversation. "It'll be fine"

Draco closed his eyes seeing flashes of the Harry's crooked grin, it's not like he'd find out anyway, right? Right? The blond opened his eyes and looked at his friends.

"Fine"

They both smiled.

On Friday Draco was being oddly nice to Harry. Not that he wasn't always nice to his boyfriend. It was kindness that the blond never showed him. Holding hands between classes, cutting class to be with Harry while he had free, putting up with Harry's friends, and blow jobs in the bathroom.

The brunette was having the greatest day ever. He went home with a huge grin on his face. Lily smiled when she saw her son walk in a door with a smile on his face. Harry put his car keys on the table and walked over to his mom picking up an apple on the way tossing it up and down.

"What's got you in this mood, love?" she asked.

Harry shrugged with one arm and bit into his apple. "Nothing"

"Really?"

"It's Draco, we've been really good"

"That's nice" she said smiling, "Want to hear about me and Severus?"

"Oh god no mum" Harry said making chocking noses and putting his apple down. Lily hit his arm playfully. Harry smiled and rubbed the spot she had hit.

"Hey, I don't making noises when you mention, your relationship with Draco"

"Well yeah, that's because Draco doesn't have a hook nose and isn't greasy"

"Harry Potter!"

The brunette laughed as he dodged his half eaten apple. He ran to his room and shut the door, smiling to himself he flopped on his bed and folded his arms in back of his head. After a few minutes Harry rummaged around in his bag and found his cell phone, which he barely used.

It only took a few seconds to call Draco.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Draco"

The blond giggled, "_Oh Hi Harry!"_

"Erm, Hullo Draco, are you okay?" Harry faintly heard music thumping in the back round.

"_Hmm, I'm fine. Everything is all-right Harry," _he giggled,_ "It's better than alright"_

Harry didn't say anything after a while, there was a tight knot in his stomach. "I'm coming over" Without waiting for a response Harry hung up and ran out of his room, shoving his car keys into his pocket.

"Where are you go-"

Before Lily even got to finish asking her question, Harry responded "Draco's" and left the house. At the speed Harry was going it took him fifteen minutes to actually get to the blond's house.

He got out and walked briskly to the door. He knocked on three times before shoving his hands into his pockets. Narcissa answered the door and smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy" the brunette said, "Is Draco here by any chance?" please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"No honey, He went over to Pansy's"

"Thanks" Harry said flatly and ran to his car. Leaving Narcissa looking at him speeding off her face drawn up in confusion. Harry arrived at the Parkinson's and walked in after a maid let him enter. He followed the sound of music to find Draco.

Harry didn't know what he was feeling when he saw Draco dancing in the center of the room, while a guy he didn't know took picture of him. The blond was still dressed but the thought of a stranger having pictures of his boyfriend to share.

It was obvious Draco was high, he would never take pictures willingly. Ever. Harry stormed in the room and dragged Draco out into the hallway. People cried out angrily at Harry. And frankly he didn't give a damn.

"Draco" Harry said, "I have no idea what to say to you"

The blond looked down and Harry shook his head sighing. "Fine if you won't listen to me, I know exactly who you'll listen too." Harry walked off without even looking at Draco and got back into his car driving to his destination.

Harry hadn't seen the blond the whole weekend. He was suddenly nervous, and guilty. He wondered what Draco was dealing with this weekend. The brunette rolled over in his bed and tried to fall asleep but he found he couldn't until dawn, and it was almost time for school.

Draco marched down the hallway hungry for Harry. He saw the tall brunette was at his locker with one Neville Longbottom and Collin Creevey. Draco didn't give a damn if the whole school heard him.

Draco walked up to Harry, and when Harry looked at him he reached out and slapped him hard across the cheek. By standers stopped and looked curious at the scene that was about ti unfold before them.

"I cannot believe you Harry Potter-" Draco started then got cut off when Harry dug his fingers into his forearm and dragged him into an abandon classroom.

"I had to do what I had to do Draco and you know that"

"I can't believe you told my parents about the ecstasy Harry, that's low ever for you" Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"well you wouldn't listen to me or let me help you!" Harry shouted, "So what the hell was I suppose to do? Hm? Just sit around and listen to your dumb ass excuses Draco?"

"No! but why would you tell them Harry! I thought we were going to do this together!" Draco exclaimed.

"You know what?" Harry asked, "I thought that too, until you went to Pansy's Parkinson's house and use drugs, and let some random stranger take pictures of you dancing, who knew what else he took a picture of you doing"

"I'm so-"

"I seriously don't want to hear it" Harry said coldly. "I can't even trust you anymore Draco, and that's why I told your parents because they'd do something about it and I know you'd never disobey them"

After the brunette spoke there was silence. The longer it stretched on the more it turned into a cacophony of noise. Draco looked down then looked back up into green eyes.

"You didn't see my mothers face Harry, she was so disappointed. I love her so much and now she can barely stand to look at me." Draco said in a low voice. "Merlin and my father, he took away everything you know?

...

_Lucius Malfoy glared at his son coldly whose head was down. He shook his head, his own son doing drugs right under his nose. Lucuis was full of disappointment. The elder Malfoy got up from the table and stormed upstairs. He heard Draco following him asking questions, like "Where are you going?" and "What are you doing?"_

_Lucius didn't answer him and pushed his way into Draco's room. He swiped his arm across his sons vanity, making everything fall to the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Draco cried out. _

_"Narcissa!" Lucius called, "Get a garbage bag"_

_"Father stop, what are you doing?" Lucius looked back and Draco was in tears. They were rolling down his cheeks and dripping into his shirt and onto the floor. The guilt that Lucius was feeling was washed away by anger. Narcissa walked in with a garbage bag and handed it to her husband. _

_"Mother..please" Draco begged. Narcissa couldn't look her son in the eye. She walked away to tend to Scorpius. Her on, her baby boy doing drugs? At first she wasn't sure if she heard Harry correctly_. _Ever since the summer he had said and she had no idea. _

_Upstairs Lucius put almost everything in that bag. He took away all of Draco's make up electronics, he snapped the t.v cord in half. The only thing left in Draco's bathroom were his tooth paste, tooth brush, and hair brush. 'That's all real men need Draco' he said, 'not that girly frilly stuff'._

_Lucius moved onto his room, he stuffed so much clothes in that bag. Draco was crying harder than ever watching his father go back on his word when Draco was in seventh grade and learned that he was gay. He took away every crop top, every sequin shirt, every baby tee, all of the tight skinny jeans, and all of the skirts and shorts._

_"Please stop" Draco said. _

_"I'm doing you a favor" he said, "Taking away all of your faggy clothes"_

_"GET OUT!_

_"DO NOT YELL AT ME!"_

_"Get rid of 'faggy clothes' father?" Draco scoffed, "God, you are such a hypocrite. I've been dressing like this since high school and you were fine with it, don't change your mind now"_

_Lucius ignored that comment and walked toward the door, "You are never to leave the house unless necessary, and I don't want to see Harry Potter's face anymore"_

_"You can't do that!" Draco cried out, "It's not fair"_

_"And it's not fair having a disappointment and a drug addict as a son"_

_Lucius then left the room._

_...  
><em>

Harry looked at his boyfriend and fought the urge to pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry Draco, for what he did but I'm not going to apologize for telling your parents"

"So what Harry, you think I deserved that?" the blond snapped.

"I didn't say that Draco and you know it" Harry stopped and sighed, "I think you need time"

"Apart from you?"

"To get your life back together"

"This whole year I've been waiting for you to do this?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"I wanted to get ready so it wouldn't hurt as much" Draco said softly.

"Draco.."

"Funny thing, you want to take a break Harry"

"What's so funny about it, I just want to help"

Draco walked toward his boyfriend and cupped his cheek, "I know you do Harry, but I need you now more than ever because my dad said that I can't come to see you and you can't come to see me"

Harry pulled Draco into a long kiss. After he presses their foreheads together, "We'll get through this" Harry said, "together"

* * *

><p>Oh that was such a hard chapter for Draco<p>

Maybe things will get better or maybe they won't

Review and tell me what you thought!

Next Chapter: more angst and the king is back


End file.
